Promesa bajo las estrellas
by LittleSelene
Summary: selene no tenía nada que hacer y se sentó frente al pc a hacer... esto... UU digamos que narra algo sobre la infancia de Gon, muy kawaii!


Promesa bajo las estrellas.  
  
  
  
By: Selene Metallium  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gon y todos los personajes de Hunter x Hunter le pertenecen a Yukishiro Togashi, si fueran de Selene, entonces les aseguro que ella no se encontraría acá escribiendo un fic, si no que estaría gozando de una gran fortuna y derecho para tener todas las fantasías que quisiera con sus personajes X^D de todas maneras… la historia y este lindo personaje invitado son míos ^-^U …lo único que de aquí no vale un céntimo _*  
  
  
  
Notas iniciales: Este es mi primer Songfic, está basado en la canción Arigatou, tema de la segunda película de Card Captor Sakura, la verdad es que la canción en sí no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, pero me gustó la versión en español que se hizo de ella, la que le queda como anillo al dedo a mi fic... ^^U tomando en cuenta eso, tal vez la canción estuvo mal escogida… pero supongo que aquí la escritora soy yo y no ustedes * jajaja, bueno…si la tienen, traten de ponerla mientras leen el fic, creo que es una canción muy linda, en especial la versión japonesa… aunque no le venga mucho a la historia… pero dudo se den cuenta ñ_ñUUU a menos que sepan japonés muy bien, y en ese caso aleguen todo lo que quieran y se contactan conmigo por que estoy desesperada buscando clases particulares de japonés ^_- bueno… ya no los aburro y les dejo la historia… ¡ap! Por último, si no tienen la canción… ¿pues que esperan para bajarla? ñ_ñ  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Gon se hallaba recostado sobre la hierba, era una noche realmente hermosa, no había luna, pero las estrellas parecían brillar como nunca, compensando la falta de esta, las limpias aguas del lago a pocos pasos de él parecían ser una superficie completamente plana, un espejo que reflejaba la belleza de los cielos, aún así se divisaban pequeñas nubes que le daban un aspecto extraño a la escena… el chico cerró los ojos mientras sentía la brisa de la noche, un sutil aroma traído por el viento llegaba hasta él… sus cabellos se mecieron lentamente mientras sentía como si algo le faltara…   
  
  
  
Kumo wa nagarete ru kaze wa utaidasu  
  
*Tu aliento es tibio y Fresco, entre las nubes te veo  
  
Itsumo hashitte ta kono michi no soba de  
  
*En todas partes me alcanzas, te me metiste en la piel  
  
Ima mo shiroi hana ga saite waratte iru  
  
*Entre las flores y el mar siempre está el recuerdo de ayer, ayer…  
  
  
  
La chica fijó su vista en las estrellas, no recordaba haber sentido antes algo así… esa noche era sin duda singular, cerró los ojos, dejando que el frío viento arrastrara sus pensamientos, dejando que su mente vagara por lugares lejanos que no podía visitar, tan lejos, y a la vez tan cerca, comenzó a recordar cosas muy distantes… momentos que siempre quedarían en su mente…  
  
  
  
Demo tomaranai mune ga tsumaru hodo  
  
*Aún me sigues gustando, tengo un dolor en el pecho  
  
Ima ga daisuki de dakedo sugite-yuku  
  
*Mi corazón no comprende, que nuestra historia se acabó  
  
Sore wa mukashi naita yume no kakera no you  
  
*Entre las flores y el mar siempre está el recuerdo de ayer, ayer…  
  
  
  
- Ven, Gon, ella será tu nueva amiga, sé bueno y trátala bien - podía recordar como su tía le presentó a la chica, era algo muy nuevo para él, y lo primero que sintió fue una enorme curiosidad, se acercó lentamente y sonrió.  
  
  
  
- Hola… ¿quién eres?  
  
  
  
- Mi nombre es Jun… ¿me acompañas a dar un paseo? - recordaba como la chica le había tomado la mano y lo había arrastrado hacia el bosque, hacia ese mismo lugar…  
  
  
  
Fuwafuwa to ukabu yasuragi mo  
  
*Fuiste lo mejor que viví, de principio a fin  
  
Namida koboreru fuan mo  
  
Llevaré tu recuerdo en mi corazón  
  
Daiji na mirai ni tsunagatte-iru  
  
*Y aunque tú ya no estés aquí, en mi mente te hallaré  
  
Hazu dakara  
  
*Siento tu alma  
  
  
  
- Gon, eres mi mejor amigo - fueron sus inocentes palabras, sí… le había sonreído ampliamente mientras el chico se mostraba estupefacto.  
  
  
  
- Tú eres mi única amiga, Jun, te quiero mucho - como le gustaría poder oír esas mismas palabras en ese momento, y poder sentirlo a su lado como en aquellos días…  
  
  
  
- ¡Vamos! El último en llegar es un monstruo feo - eran hermosos recuerdos, no quería que nunca se fueran, eran demasiado valiosos como para perderlos…  
  
  
  
Ashita ni natte mo  
  
*Si es que vuelves otra vez  
  
Itsuka otona ni natte mo  
  
*Mi corazón completo te entregaré  
  
Kitto omoidashite ne  
  
*Con los recuerdos llenos de tu miel  
  
Anata ga koko ni ita koto  
  
*Con los recuerdos que nunca olvidaré  
  
  
  
- Nunca nos separaremos, ¿cierto?  
  
  
  
- Claro que no… es una promesa, siempre seremos amigos… - como le habría gustado que esa promesa se cumpliera, que las cosas fueran tan simples como las palabras de dos niños…  
  
  
  
- No lo olvides, Gon, me lo has prometido, este será nuestro tesoro, siempre seremos amigos - la chica se le había acercado y había ofrecido su dedo meñique, recordaba con mucha claridad lo que sintió en ese momento, cuando enlazaron sus dedos - es la promesa del dedo meñique, y las lindas estrellitas serán nuestras testigos, siempre estaremos juntos, siempre seremos amigos, no puedes romper esa promesa, Gon, no puedes…  
  
  
  
Wasurenai de ite  
  
*Si es que vuelves otra vez  
  
Hiroi sekai no hate de mo  
  
*Mi corazón completo te entregaré  
  
Zutto kienai ima wo  
  
*Con los recuerdos a tu lado  
  
Minna arigatou  
  
*Por que tú eres el mejor  
  
  
  
- ¡Gon! ¡Gon! ¿Dónde estás…? - ese día corrió como nunca lo había hecho, tratando de escapar y de ocultarse, y de encontrar refugio en su pequeño mejor amigo, había caído al suelo, aún podía sentir el doloroso camino que ese día habían recorrido sus lágrimas…  
  
  
  
- ¡Jun! ¿Qué te pasa, Jun?  
  
  
  
- ¡Gon! ¡Lo prometimos! ¡No quiero que nos separemos! - se había echado a llorar a los brazos de Gon, el cual se veía muy confundido.  
  
  
  
- ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué pasa, Jun?  
  
  
  
- ¡Quieren que me vaya! ¡Gon, no quiero irme! ¡No quiero!  
  
  
  
Tsuki wa terashite'ru kaze wa nemutte'ru  
  
Itsumo waratte'ta kono machi no sora de  
  
Ima mo nagareboshi ga negai kanaete iru   
  
  
  
- ¡Vámonos juntos, Gon! ¡No dejemos que nos separen! - ese día lo había dudado, pero aún así no tardó en contestar.  
  
  
  
- ¡No quiero que te vayas, Jun! ¡Escondámonos! - juntos habían corrido, trataban de escapar, que ilusos habían sido…  
  
  
  
Demo wakaranai toki ga sugiru hodo  
  
Hanaretaku nakute dakedo tooku naru  
  
Sore wa kinou yonda hon no shiori no you  
  
  
  
- ¡No nos separarán! ¡Lo prometimos! ¡Siempre estaremos juntos, Gon! ¡Siempre!  
  
  
  
- ¡Así será! - la chica había sonreído a su amigo, mientras colocaba en su muñeca una pulsera de hilos de colores.  
  
  
  
- ¿Lo recuerdas? Esto nos mantendrá unidos…  
  
  
  
Kirakira to hikaru akogare mo  
  
Donna kanashii kimochi mo  
  
Daiji na mirai ni tsunagatte-iru  
  
Hazu dakara  
  
  
  
- ¡Por siempre! - él había atado una igual a la muñeca de la pequeña…  
  
  
  
- Gon… tú también eres mi único amigo… no quiero que me dejes, nunca…  
  
  
  
- Ni yo, Jun… seremos amigos por toda la eternidad, ¡vamos!  
  
  
  
Kisetsu ga sugite mo  
  
Dokoka shiranai machi de mo  
  
Kitto hirogatte-iku  
  
Minna ga koko ni ita koto  
  
  
  
- ¡Gon! ¡Gon deténlo! ¡¡¡Gon!!! - recordaba como gritaba de manera casi histérica, golpeando con sus pequeños puños la espalda de su padrastro… también podía ver con toda claridad a Gon corriendo tras ellos, a todo lo que sus cortas piernas daban…  
  
  
  
- ¡Espera Jun! ¡No te vayas!  
  
  
  
- ¡Apártate, niño! - Gon había caído al suelo fuertemente, ese día sus ojos se habían inundado de grandes lágrimas.  
  
  
  
- ¡Por favor déjame!  
  
  
  
Wasurenai de ite  
  
Chiisa na kono basho kara  
  
Sotto hajimatta koto  
  
Minna arigatou  
  
  
  
- Jun… - se había sentido tan mal al no poder hacer nada por su amiga… ¿pero qué podía hacer él? Era solo un niño… nunca había dejado de culparse por eso, por que aún podía escucharla gritar su nombre, recordarle su promesa…  
  
  
  
- ¡Gon, no me falles! ¡Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos!  
  
  
  
- Siempre, Jun, siempre estaremos juntos… - recordpo haberlo susurrado, y de sus ojos también habían caído lágrimas, ya no las había podido contener…  
  
  
  
Yume wo noseta kuni wa  
  
Kioku kara tabidatsu  
  
Mata aeru yoIma wa hohoende  
  
  
  
La chica apretó los puños con fuerza mientras volvía a abrir los ojos, de estos caían gruesas lágrimas silenciosas, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que recordaba eso… él había sido algo muy especial para ella, su primer y único amigo, y en cierta forma también su primer amor… y solo habían sido unos niños…  
  
  
  
Itsumade tatte mo  
  
Dokoka tooku e itte mo  
  
Kitto shirasete hoshii  
  
Watashi ga koko ni ita koto  
  
  
  
Gon abrió los ojos con fuerza ante los dolorosos recuerdos, habían sido tiempos tan hermosos, y a veces le costaba creer que habían acabado, aún así había salido adelante, solo el recuerdo de esa promesa lo alentaba, sabía que algún día se cumpliría…  
  
  
  
Wasurenai de ite  
  
Hiroi sekai no dokodemo  
  
Zutto kienai omoi  
  
Minna arigatou  
  
  
  
Y en ese momento ambos chicos miraron al cielo, el mismo cielo que se admiraba a la distancia, y fue como si sus mentes y sus corazones se unieran en un solo deseo, un solo pensamiento, no lo podían evitar…  
  
  
  
- Fue una promesa… siempre, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos…  
  
  
  
Y bajo la mirada de las estrellas, esa promesa volvió a renovarse... promesa que algún día, se darían cuenta siempre se cumplió...  
  
  
  
Thank you for all your tenderness  
  
Thank you for all your happiness  
  
Thank you for all your kindness  
  
Thank you for all your everything...  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:Acabo de terminar esto ^-^ espero me halla quedado bien... me dieron ganas de escribir algo sobre Gon y bueno... "alguien mas" su infancia no pudo ser tan solitaria... ¿no? o_o?? bueno... yo lo encontré muy tierno.. ap! importante, la Jun que aparece no tiene nada que ver con la de "Un camino sin regreso" en cuanto a eso y otras historia mías... pronto las actualizaré, ahora ustedes me puedes ayudar dejándome lindas reviews, que tanto me gustan ñ__ñ  
  
Se despide Selene-chan, una loca esquizofrénica que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que aburrirlos con esto -_-U 


End file.
